sporefanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Freedom of the Galaxy
One point - the universe didn't exist 200 billion years ago, according to the Big Bang theory. --Fegaxeyl 15:07, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :I saw your revision, but it's still out - the universe began some 13-14 billion years ago, and the first galaxies were eliptical - egg shaped. The Milky Way, which common consensus decrees is the Spore galaxy, formed around 6.5-10.1 billion years ago. Of course, your story doesn't necessarily have to start that early, and as the author you decide whether or not it is set analogous to current events or not. Bear in mind, though, that if it were set in the future - several billion years in the future - the Andromeda Galaxy will have collided with ours. I don't mean to dictate what you write - I'm just giving you a quick pointer on astrophysical history. Hope this information is useful! --Fegaxeyl 19:25, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :Yes, after we collide the intense gravity with get Triangulum into the Milky Way-Andromeda elliptical galaxy and then we'll get all of the satellites galaxies. And eventually we'll collide with the Virgo clusters along with all the other non-virgo cluster galaxy and form a galaxy with more than 10 trillion stars. And by it has been 100 billion years in time the universe will just be a mass of absolutely colossal elliptical galaxies. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:45, 7 May 2009 (UTC) :Though, of course, all those massive eliptical galaxies in such a close space would represent the inherent danger of collapse. The proximity of those bodies could cause a number of super black holes, therefore causing the Big Crunch. Alternatively, the Milky Way and Andromeda galaxies merge but by then universal expansion would mean they're too far apart to merge with any other galaxies except those closest to us, resulting in the universe continuously expanding but all the matter dying away to a point of universal equilibrium at almost zero kelvin --Fegaxeyl 10:42, 9 May 2009 (UTC) :Actually wouldn't we collide with the Virgo cluster eventually leaving us with supergiant elliptical galaxies? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:49, 10 May 2009 (UTC) :Collision between the Local Group and Virgo Cluster won't necessarily create supergiant galaxies, awesome though the idea is. Remember that the Local Group isn't just one giant galaxy - it's many, with vast gulfs of space between them. Once the Virgo Cluster and Local Group merge (which will be a very long time ahead) there'll still be a lot of space between the galaxies, and it's unlikely there'll be any merges. Remember also that the Virgo Cluster appears to be moving away from us in accordance with Edwin Hubble's discovery (though I'm not quite sure of the validity of this fact), so for all we know there will be no collision. And once you apply both the immense distance, (relatively) slow movement of the clusters, and the fact the gulf between Local and Virgo may be widening, you're looking at any collision involving old galaxies of late-generation stars and much less star material. --Fegaxeyl 15:16, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :I think it's the Virgo Supercluster or something that's moving away. All Clusters in this Supercluster are moving towards the Virgo Cluster. So I'm not sure if I'm right now. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 12:17, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :We're in the Virgo Supercluster. --Fegaxeyl 12:17, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :I thought we were in the Local Supercluster. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:31, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :The Local Supercluster is the Virgo Supercluster. However, there is the Virgo Cluster (After which the Supercluster is named) and the Local Group (the cluster which we are in). It's named the Virgo Supercluster because Virgo is the biggest of the clusters. --Fegaxeyl 11:43, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :Oh. Well in a trillion years, won't almost all superclusters have merged and make huge galaxies that are alls remnants, red dwarfs and a few orange dwarfs? And they'll have lots of gravitational pull but not enough to make the all superclusters merge into one gigantic galaxy. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:05, 23 May 2009 (UTC) There's another mistake of mine. In 400 billion years, wouldn't dark matter tear apar the universe?--Windu223 18:13, 23 May 2009 (UTC) :Maybe, but the Milky Way sure wouldn't exist. We'd be part of the local Galaxy or the Milko-Andromedan galaxy, or the only Virgo supercluster galaxy. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:20, 24 May 2009 (UTC) :It sounds like your knowledge of astrophysics and the fate of the universe is based on some sort of Big Crunch idea. All other galaxies (bar a few close to us) are moving away from us at such a rate the feeble (on a cosmic scale) gravitational force of a mere galaxy will never be enough to cause the collapse of an entire supercluster to form an uber-galaxy. Everything is moving away from us, and unless dark matter has sufficient gravitational force to withdraw the universe back into a singularity (the Big Crunch), the far more likely scenario is that the universe will continue expanding for ever, with all material eventually being scattered almost uniformly around the universe at zero degrees Kelvin. Windu, you've got the idea of the Big Rip sort of right, which if I remember means that the expansion of the universe will 'tear' spacetime, or something like that. But TimeMaster, the Virgo Supercluster simply won't collapse on itself to form a mega-galaxy. If it ever did, you can be sure it would probably only be because it's mass was at least great enough to form a singularity - a black hole. So your uber-galaxy idea doesn't really work. --Fegaxeyl 07:40, 24 May 2009 (UTC) :What? Galaxies in the Virgo supercluster are all moving to the Virgo cluster. I've seen some sources (well only 2 lol) that the superclusters will collapse on themselves but the distances between superclusters will be so great there probably won't be a big crunch. And I know that we're moving towards the Virgo cluster as are all the other clusters in the Virgo Supercluster. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:20, 24 May 2009 (UTC) The Universe will end via the Big Freeze or Heat Death Eventually all galaxies in clusters will merge together but each "supergalaxy" will still drift apart, and redshift to such an extent, that there will be no way too see these supergalaxies. Then hydrogen will run out, leaving only red dwarfs and compact stars. Then black holes will evaporate due to hawkings radiation. Finally in 10.35 years (10 followed by 35 zeros) the proton will decay and the universe ends in a heat death. Wormulon 18:16, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Yep, first Galaxy systems will form one galaxy, then Galaxy clusters will merge, then Superclusters will merge, but then everything will be too redshifted to make one galaxy most likely. Probably not Rip or Crunch, though, probably a freeze. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:47, 25 May 2009 (UTC) I would like to see where you got your 'facts'; I've found only two sites that seem to support the idea of large-scale galaxy merger, but nothing on the cluster-scale. And remember that the universe is very big. By the time Andromeda hits the Milky Way the sun will already be a red giant, and not too long after that it'll be a humble dwarf star. On the timescales it would take for all the galaxies in the Local Group to merge, let alone in the Virgo Supercluster, there will hardly be any big stars left at all, and not much but interstellar dust and just a few nebulae. (If any.) And based on our limited knowledge of astrophysics, specifically that universe's expansion is increasing', for all we know the clusters will be torn apart from the superclusters. Note that I'm dealing with probabilities - you seem to be arguing with unproven absolutes - "The universe will end through heat death, all galaxies 'will merge. --Fegaxeyl 07:02, 13 June 2009 (UTC) ::Wikipedia. I think yours seems more correct, so let's not talk about this anymore. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 12:31, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Holy crap! It actually ended?--Windu223 22:40, 14 June 2009 (UTC)